Mobile Suit Gundam Wing:10 Gundams Returned
by Kurome
Summary: REVISED! A group of teens are brought to the GW world. They have to help in a new war. Will love or hate bloom? Friends or Enemies? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Triforce: Another fic… -_-;  Maybe I can stay FOCUSED on this one… 

PLEASE R&R!

     **I HAVE REVISED THIS STORY. RICHARD, WHO WAS IN IT BEFORE IS NOW OUT OF IT. (He freaking DESERVES IT.. Grr…)**

INSTEAD, I HAVE REPLACED HIM WITH MY KOI (boyfriend) RYAN. THERE IS ALSO AN EXTRA PERSON, JERRY. SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE RICHARD, AND RICHARD IF YOU SEE THIS I HAVE A MESSEGE FOR YOU (just freaking go to hell Richard… I have an enlarged picture of you in my room that I am happy to say is my new DART PRACTICING BOARD and it REALLY works) IF ANYONE SEES I HAVE LEFT ANY REFERNCES TO RICHARD LEFT PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT. Thank you. (Is all this anger from listening to Eminem-Cleaning Out My Closet ? Maybe… ^^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  The other people like James, Ryan, Kim, Jessica, Jerry, and I are people however, and don't belong to anyone. =P

Summary: 6 people are brought to the GW world, a new war is starting, but this fic is different.3 people transported HATE GW, 3 people like it. Will friendships bloom? Will friends become enemies? Anything is possible.  

Ramblings: Self-Insertion, In my POV. 

_Italics_ are thoughts****

*** * **Is emphasizing

~ ~ is time/world differences   

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: 10 Gundams Returned**

**     (half in My POV)**

                                   Let's face it. It was a normal day, a boring day.  For three people out of six that is.  And it was normal as the three Gundam Wing fans sat around a TV in the living room watching Gundam Wing Endless Waltz unedited version in the home of yours truly, Sailor Triforce.  The only abnormal thing was she had over five guests and no one else was home, but she had permission. (Trust me, that IS weird)  Three people sat at the computer at the other side of the room against the wall, watching the three people watch GW: EW with intensity. "Are you guys going to watch that all day?" Kim asked.  She used to like Gundam Wing, about 3 years ago before it wasn't shown anymore in their town.  I turned around to Kim, Ryan and Jessica, sitting in between James, Jerry, and Richard. My boyfriend Ryan, didn't like Gundam Wing much, but he liked other anime shows.  Jerry was my Gundam buddy. We talked about it during Music period. I didn't see Jessica much anymore in school, likewise with James. Ryan was in my first period class, which was also homeroom and first period was Reading. Ryan and Jerry use to be best friends, and I wish it was that way still. They were really good friends. But some people hated Ryan, but even if people are enemies with Ryan and if they talk about him, I'd beat the shit out of them. I did that to Jessica before. I was thinking of trying out for the football team next year, even if I was better at combat fighting then pathetically tackling. No offense to football players, but I like to actually make more use of my skills that I do have. But talk about my friends or koi, I'll fucking have them meet my fist by some Mugen Tenshin moves. I liked to call Ryan koi. Koibito is Japanese for boyfriend or girlfriend or lover. Looking at Kim I brushed some of my shoulder length hair away from my face.  "Only until it's done baka." I replied with a smile.  "But you guys don't need to go around watching Gundam Wing all da—" "Shut up!" James interrupted Jessica.  'Her name is Mariameia.' The real Trowa Barton was on the TV saying during Trowa/Triton's flash back.  "Is he Irish or something?" I asked.  One of the Gundam fans favorite things to do was MST or back talk as I sometimes say it the characters. (Our favorite is when they go 'It's a Gundam!' or 'Enemy attack!' is saying like 'no shit, did you just figure that out?' or stuff like that)  "Sounds like it, doesn't it?" Jerry spoke for the first time.  

        "You all are strange." Said Jessica and she pushed her curly brown hair that was about three inches below her shoulder behind her shoulders and turned back to the computer.  "Baka." I called her.  She hated it, as always.  Just between you and me, she doesn't know what that means. (NOT kidding.)  "Whatever." _Smart mouth,_ I think.  We are half rivals, half friends.  The three Gundam fans then turned back to the movie, and the three anti-Gundam people turned back to the computer.

                          ~a little while later~

                               Jessica turned back from the computer and nearly laughed.  "Hey Triforce (That's me in short), that's your boyfriend right?  God, he needs to loose the goggles!"  Then she started laughing as I buried my head in my hands.  Jerry was confused.  "Huh?" he asked as he turned around.  "On TV, Quatre I think his name is." she said.  "It's pronounced Kaa-tra, not Kwa-tra.  Learn it or don't say it." He says.  Great, he's defending me.  I turn to James.  "Please give me something to throw at her!" I say quietly when Kim and Jessica turn back around.  James turns around to the side to get something.  Kim is still turned around when she speaks, "Yeah, isn't Quatre the one who wears that pink shirt, purple vest, and khaki jeans?" she says nearly laughing again.  Jerry irritably turns back to the movie.  James hands me a empty video case, 'Aladdin'.  I chuck the videotape case at Jessica's head, and it hits.  She turns back to me.  It is the Gundam fan's turn to laugh and we do.  I jump up and run out of the room as Jessica approaches me.  

                               ~A few moments later~

                                        Well, well.  The movie's over now, and we're bored again.  I finally got Jessica to stop running after me.  "Well, how did you like it Jerry?" I ask referring to the movie.  "I told you before I like Endless Waltz, why are you asking me my opinion again?"  "I never asked you in Music. That time you said you liked Endless Waltz, I had asked if you like Anime." I say back.  "Whatever." He says. I stand up, and so do James and Jerry.  We walk back over to the computer to Jessica, Ryan, and Kim after stopping and ejecting the tape.  "Come on, Triforce, get your violin and let's all go to my house." Kim suggested.  "Why does everyone keep calling Amy Triforce?" asked Ryan.  He was the only person in our *group* that didn't know my nickname is Sailor Triforce.  "It stands for Sailor Triforce, my nickname on Fanfiction.net."  "Oh, I've read your fanfics 'ST'." he says with a small laugh, naming my other nickname.  "Great. But why do I need my violin Kim?" I said.  "Duh, what do you do with a violin?  I want to hear you play some songs!" Kim says. Her hair is about the same length of Jessica's, but Kim's hair is blonde.  "You play the violin?" James and Ryan ask about the same time.  We all laughed at that.  "Yeah…" I say shrugging.  "Quatre plays the violin." Jerry states.  "No duh, why do you think she choose to?" Kim asked.  We all laughed again.  "I can play a little bit too, but not much." Ryan adds like an after thought.  It's my turn to be shocked.  "Really?! Cool!" I say.  "Well, grab it and let's go." Kim says, and they went over to the back door in the other room and I went to the front door where my violin was, and soon joined them.  I also grabbed my backpack, and left a note with Kim's phone number on it.  The others had their backpacks too.  I had a bad feeling about this, and I often had assumptions and they turn out true, or have sudden emotion spurts.  I shrugged it off as we went outside.  Kim's house was only a few streets down from mine.  It was no big deal.  We walked out into the sunlight, and closed the door behind us.

                   ~Driving, a minute later~

                                      So, we were driving in Kim's car.  She was driving of course.  It was really her mom's car, but she was allowed to use it today.  Lucky.  Or, not quite as a flash of light interrupted the road.  "What's that?" I heard James ask.  The question wasn't answered as the car suddenly lost control and spun of the road, flailing helplessly into a ditch.  There were a few screams, darkness, and then the sound of silence.

Quatre: What the Hell did that have to do with us?!?

Sailor Triforce: *stares at Quatre for a moment then looks at Trowa*

Did he just cuss?

Trowa: *nods*

Sailor Triforce: ^_____^

Duo: *holds up a tape recorder* I got it on tape! Blackmail! ^__^

Quatre: *groans and slinks back into his chair*

Sailor Triforce: *looks at the fanfic* that stunk. -_-;


	2. Waking in a Strange World or Truth

Sailor Triforce: That last chapter…  was…  strange.  Oo?  Next chapter, we are brought to the GW world.  This switches everyone's POV, so it might be confusing unless you pay attention to who's POV. I'm a being lazy, so we only see two people awake. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  The other people like James, Ryan, Kim, Jessica, Jerry, and I are people however, and don't belong to anyone. =P I don't own Tenchi Muyo! too, as where the name Achika Masaki hails from. The name Ryu Hayabusa comes from Dead or Alive 3. Oh, and I WILL call people but the names I disguise me and my friends under. 

Amy (Me)- Achika Masaki

James- Zack Johnson 

Jessica- Tina Axson

Kim- Hitomi Mizuno

Ryan- Ryu Hayabusa

Jerry- Tamahome Yūki 

Summary: 6 people are brought to the GW world, a new war is starting, but this fic is different. 3 people transported HATE GW, 3 people like it. Will friendships bloom? Will friends become enemies? Anything is possible.  

Ramblings: Self-Insertion, cussing.

_Italics_ are thoughts****

*** * **Is emphasizing

~ ~ is time/world differences 

is POV changes   

THE ONLY CUSTOM Gundam IN THIS FICTION WILL BE WING ZERO. THE OTHER CUSTOMS DO NOT EXSIST IN THIS FICTION.

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: 10 Gundams Return**

**Episode 2: Waking in a Strange World _or_ Look at The Names We Choose To Disguise _or_ Truth**

~Dedicated to Schala85 

       Sailor Triforce's POV

                _"What the Hell? _I think.  I had just opened my eyes, and sat up against the backboard of the bed I was in despite the pounding headache I had.  This was strange.  I was in someone's house.  Some strange house, might I add?  I was wearing a silk nightgown, and I looked down at it.  It was pink, and had some name on it in a darker pink thread.  _Relena…_ I thought.  _Okay, I'm freaked out.  Relena is a name from Gundam Wing, and…  Wait, now I'm making strange assumptions.  _Then a girl entered the room.  She appeared 17, a year older then I.  She had honey blonde hair, and green eyes.  She moved to the side of the bed I was in and smiled.  "Hello, my name's Relena.  I found you; and some others, in the woods appearing kind of battered.  Are you okay?" she said.  "Relena?  Relena Peacecraft?" I wonder out loud.  She nods.  I blink, and answer.   "I'm okay I think.  Where are my friends?" I ask.  Relena replies, delicately, "They are okay.  They should be waking up soon too.  Actually it's just another girl and a boy.  What's your name?"  "Sailor Triforce." I reply thinking of unfinished Gundam Wing fanfics I wrote on there.  I nearly smacked myself in the head, and would have if it didn't hurt so much.  "What?" Relena asks, still with a smile.  "Hehe, well, that's a codename, but my name is"_ Think think THINK you baka!  What have you heard before, maybe anime?  _I smile weakly.  "Achika Masaki."  I reply with a personality that was unknown to me.  I like that name. Achika… The name of Tenchi's mother in Tenchi Muyo!.  Well, this is Gundam, not Tenchi, so I'm safe.    I don't want to wake up and notice I'm in the Gundam world, then having the place obviously be the Peacecraft mansion.  Personally, I didn't like Relena much.  There was better places I could wake up in, saying as a spare room in the Winner mansion, then I wouldn't *care* if I saw Relena first, because then I could see Quatre.  Don't ask me, I'm strange and just woke up from being unconscious I presume.  

       The place *must* be the Peacecraft mansion, everything in here is pink.  Already I have made logic of most of the things, thanks to reading many stories such as people being transported to the Gundam world, or meeting the G-Boys.  One of my favorite stories was one such, made by Xamick.  "Are we in Peacecraft mansion? And please hand me my glasses." I say idly placing two fingers in between my eyebrows closing my eyes.  "Yes, and here you are.  It's been two months that you've slept.  I'll leave now, and you can take a shower if you like.  The bathrooms right over there." She gave me my glasses and I almost scowled at her.  One rule, don't mess with my glasses. (Famous Quote for Amy: Listen, don't mess with the glasses, number one rule. LEARN IT.) (^______^;) 

         I absentmindedly put on my glasses again, being able to focus on everything.  Relena left the room and I was glad, yet confused.  In the Anime she can seem like a bitch, but here she seems okay.  I stood up surprisingly okay and walked to the bathroom.  But what other one of my friends was here?

  ~Winner Mansion, same time~ Jerry's POV

                            _What the?_ I thought.  I opened my eyes and blinked.  Let's see, car crash, light, screams, silence, and a hell of a lot of head pain.  I closed my eyes again and attempted to sit up, but someone placed their hand on my shoulder and halted me.  I opened my eyes again and looked to the side, groaning as I felt a pain at my neck.  "Where am I?" I said as I saw someone with purple eyes and brown hair.  Wait, *purple*?  My mind fled to Duo.  Well, this person had a brown chestnut braid also, but why was I thinking of Gundam Wing?  Maybe because I had just watched Endless Waltz before the car crash…  

      "You're at Q-Man's home… Or err, should I saw Winner mansion?" he said with a grin.  "Huh?" _lets see if this is just a bunch of déjà vu because I watched Anime…Assuming that this would be after Endless Waltz and a dream, that is, otherwise, I'm considered weird.  Let's just go with plan A…_ I thought to myself.  "Quatre Raberba Winner, MS Gundam Sandrock and MS Gundam Sandrock Custom, Age 17, Ethnic Origin Arabian, Place of Origin L4 colony cluster, one family with 29 sisters and a deceased father who died AC 195, deceased mother died of birthing abnormalities in AC 185.  His 29 sisters were born from test tubes due to a reproduction abnormality from the start of AC and it stayed with the Winner family whom was in space since the beginning.  He is the only heir to Winner Enterprises, which builds satellites; and is the heir being the only son in his family because his mother died while giving birth to him.  He is the youngest, in the help of the forty Maganac Corp whom he met at fourteen.  The first Gundam Pilot he met was Trowa Barton, now 17, and he and Trowa played duet of violin and flute with Trowa playing flute and Quatre playing violin in one of the tents of the Winner boy, in the desert near the Edwards OZ base.  He and Trowa had started to fight, yet quote: 'You and I shouldn't be fighting each other!'.  He built Wing ZERO and was the first to pilot it.  In AC 195 was also stabbed by Dorothy Catalonia. " 

         It was my dream, so why not have some fun? My facts are jumbled, but hell, I don't care. I just knew all that information in like a light bolt movement. I was enjoying myself babbling out Quatre's life.  At this, I get two guns pointed at me.  One person I didn't realize was there.  It was a Heero Yuy look alike.  Or, Heero Yuy himself.  Or codename at least.  "OZ?" he speaks one word.  "Hey, you two, don't fight!"  I looked up after opening my eyes and in the corner of the room was… Quatre Raberba Winner.  _Um, did he hear me? _I thought meekly.  Heero and Duo continue to point their guns at me.  "Hey hey hey, I'm on your side." I say.  Gosh, what does it take to convince them?  "What's your name?" Duo asked suspiciously.  _Hm, good point.  I shouldn't use my real name, so what will it be?_ _Ooo.. Japanese names. ^_^ Anime. Yesh… No, Video games. No. Er, MANGA!!! Yeah. ^_^_

_           "_Tamahome Yūki." _Oh, good for me. -_-' _ "Tamahome?" Quatre asked. _Damn, if A were here she'd kill me… _"Yes. I believe that's what I said…" "Will you two please put away the guns? Plus remember what the scientists said. Time rip. He's from the past anyways." Quatre said.  Duo puts his gun down and sighed. He sat next to me again.  "Well, apparent reasons being you should know about the Gundams which we were told that, we got a little outta hand."  He put a hand behind his head and scratched the base of his neck.  "We have two of your other friends, a girl and boy, and oh yeah, did I mention you're gonna train to be a Gundam pilot?!" he said with a grin.  …_Gundam…Pilot…?_

             ~Peacecraft manor, outside, next day~ 

                  Am- er, 'Achika's' POV

                          I finished getting dressed.  I swear, my hair was longer then it was before.  Er, MUCH longer.  Creepy.  (^_^)  I bet the boys need a haircut.  Gosh, my hair before was to my shoulders and now it's to my waist.  Well, a little below my elbows which being short as I still am gives it about to my waist.  Or maybe it's because this is how I look Anime style.  It'll take a while to get accustomed to the big eyes maybe.  I found out I'm stuck here with Kimberly and Ryan, or should I say 'Hitomi Mizuno' and 'Ryu Hayabusa'.  They went with the Japanese names too.  I'm so proud!  Not. (-_-') Kim mixed Hitomi from Dead or Alive 3 (*MY* favorite game) and Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon's last name together. Ryan picked it straight from Dead or Alive 3.  Anyways, I had just put on a pink (What else clothes do you expect I'd be given at Peacecraft Manor? No offense) t-shirt and a blue skirt to my knees.  I just let my hair hang down and for my bangs let some fall in my eyes like always.  I walked out of my room bored.  But then again, unless I'm reading or drawing or on the computer or of course talking about Gundam Wing I am always bored.  I just wonder how Kim will handle being in the GW world; she soooooo doesn't like Gundam Wing anymore.  And sorry if I sound a bit preppy, I am NOT a prep, I just am so freaked out a bit.………………

~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Triforce: There, I CHANGED the mother freaking thing…

Duo: SOMEONE missed their medicine….

Sailor Triforce: Shut the hell up Duo…

Duo: Geesh, getting near your time of month or something?

Sailor Triforce: Don't even freaking GO there… Ugh.. Im out, peeps… E-mail me if you want, blah blah blah, Gad….


	3. Determenation

Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing.  OMG, FWHEEEEEEEE I UPDATED! 

Harhar, Richard sucks arse…  Sorry ^^'

Fwhee. BE GLAD PEOPLE.

School is hard.

ALL PREVIOUS DISCLAIMERS APPLY

Dedicated to David, my friend who moved…. Sigh….. Okay, instead this movie will have lots of my friends in it. So, he may be in it. Along with ……. Im not gonna say.

~~~~~~ Jer- um, Tamahome's POV~~~~    

                 I've only been in the Gundam World for a little while and already am I going to train to be a Gundam pilot.  They said James, or Zack, Jessica/Tina, Amy, Ryan and Kim will be trained too.  Heh, what's everyone say and think about them recruiting new types for this job?  They'd take anyone knowing of the Gundams it seems.  "Tamahome, there are five new Gundams.  White Diamond Gundam, made after ZERO; Red Ruby Gundam, made after Deathscythe; Blue Sapphire Gundam, made after Heavyarms Gundam; Green Emerald Gundam, made after Sandrock; and Gundam Yellow Topaz, made after Shenlong. Oh, and a totally new one, Gundam Purple Diamond.  You will be trained by Heero and you will use Gundam Purple Diamond. Heero will also train the one who gets the Diamond Gundam. Let me show you Gundam Purple Diamond, which is like wing…" and Quatre walked me to the Gundam Hanger.

~~~~Peacecraft Mansion Indoor Pool~~~~ **Next day**

    "Mmm…" Achika muttered. She was floating on a floaty mat, lazily wandering over the Olympic size pool.  She had on a blue bikini that featured 5 different shades of blue (cobalt, cerulean, blue, navy blue, and light blue ((not in that order))) and her hair was in a ponytail, which was coming out from behind her back then too the side, lazily scrapping against the water.  Last Impression by Two-Mix was playing.   Achika had her hands behind her head.  Hitomi was swimming around, splashing in the red one piece she wore (they had gotten clothes).  Ryu, the boy that was there, was swimming laps in blue swim trunks. Hitomi snuck up on Achika.  She then flipped the mat over, sending Achika in the water.  "Ahh-mph…" Achika sputtered under the water before diving to the bottom and kicking off and going up, where she used her legs in a scissor motion to pull the laughing Hitomi under before resurfacing.  Achika laughed before swimming to the side and sprinting out of the pool.  She ran in the girls dressing room.  Hitomi soon followed her running.  Yet, Hitomi slipped and hit the floor.  Ryu sweatdroped and Hitomi flooded tears.  

    Achika laughed as she sank down in the stall of the dressing room.  _Wow, that was fun, even though I got dunked ^-^;;_ she thought. While thinking, a female figure leapt off the wall and near Achika, then struck her pressure point making her pass out, all before Achika knew what was happening.

~~~~OZ base somewhere?~~~~ **one hour later**

                  ~Achika's POV~

     I opened my eyelids, which felt much like each eyelid was bench-pressing 3 tons.  I noticed I was leaning foreword, and there was metal cutting into my wrists and ankles, which explained their numb feeling.  Wherever I was didn't have much light either, just a dim red-yellow glow from a fireplace. My hair was undone from the ponytail, and a mass of it was infront of my face and the rest was hanging infront of my shoulders.  It was stiff and sticky, which is what I guessed by looking at it blood.  Some hair was stuck together in clumps.  When my eyes were open fully and adjusted to the dim light, I opened my eyes wide when I finally noticed what it was in my hair.  It was blood.  I shook my hair to the side, which was not an easy task.  I look down and was able to see some of a metal collar type device around my neck.  I was also in a robe, tied at the waist tightly and was white, with red in some spots.  More blood.  My arms were sticky, also from the red substance.  My arms were cut, from what I don't know.  I wished I knew where I was.  I wished I knew what was happening.  But I wish a lot of things…

^^30 minutes later^^

  I narrowed my eyes.  Whoever did this *was* going to pay.  Suddenly, I heard footsteps from the corridor to my right.  My head snapped up and I looked to the side.  What I saw shocked me a little.  I was a girl, small and petite; she must've been no older then eighteen; no younger then sixteen.  Along with her was a young girl, whom was dark looking.  That 'dark looking' meant I had a feeling her atmosphere was not happy, like a girl her age should be. She looked five.  Then somehow, I just _*knew*_ she was five.  Five years, one day, 29 hours, 1740 minutes, and 104400 seconds old. The little girl had long black hair to her waist, and brilliant green eyes that shown like emeralds.  Her lips were pale pink, and her skin was pale and her face was in a neutral pose.  She looked at me wearing a small robe like mine, except it was blue.  The older girl wore an OZ uniform.  She had blonde hair to her elbows, and a full figure.  She had curves in the right place it seemed, something that was definitely defined as an hourglass figure.  She had bluish-green eyes and red lips.  Her skin was tanned, and holding the pale girl's hand their skin color clashed.  I stared at her.  Her blue OZ uniform was jean material, with a long sleeved jean jacket that stopped at her midsection and fell around her unbuttoned. It didn't cling to her at the stomach.  She had on a white t-shirt that was apparently short sleeved that clung to her midsection, and had a short jean skirt that ended a few inches above her knee.  She also had on a jean hat, which said 'OZ∫' in silver on it.  She turned to me and smirked with her full red lips.  "Why, hello."  The little girl looked at me. She had a ring around her neck too.  The rings were like cold metal (I could sense what it really was, Krypton), and they had a ball of metal on it.  It was like a ring with a ball stuck thru the metal at one point.  The metal ball was something I didn't recognize, since now I felt my own against my neck and it felt *liquid*.  The metal ball was smaller on hers, on mine it seemed large and the ring and ball must have weighed at least 5 or more pounds.  Her metal ball was blue and purple, and her ring was blue, and mine was gray (for the ball) and white (for the ring).  I felt sickened.  Was the little girl a prisoner too?  The girl continued to stare at me with soulful eyes.  I couldn't take it anymore.  "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY AM I HERE?!?!?" I shouted.  I wanted answers.  The older girl walked over to me and undid the metal that was holding my feet.  I clenched my teeth.  The girl walked back from me.  She laughed.  "I was just coming to check up on you. I am leaving now.  She muttered something to me after she left.  At first I thought she was saying the girls name, but then I noticed she had said Goodbye in Russian.  I looked down at my feet.  I had on my boots.  Looks like they took my clothes and put them on my.  That was perfectly fine with me.  I smiled and clicked my heel against by other one and I heard a sharp _click_.  A small silver knife had clicked thru at the top, now pointing infront of me.  I did the same to my other foot and another dagger came out of that one.  I smiled wickedly.  

  I swung my back against the cold stonewall of my chamber prison.  I swung forewords, and then finally got enough swing.  I swung my foot up, aiming for the metal handcuffs around my arms.  I gasped.  The dagger hit the edge of my arm instead. I swung my leg down again.  Tears stung my eyes but I didn't care.  I tried again and it hit the small link and it went thru.  My hand was free.  The handcuffs were poorly designed.  I took a hairpin out of my hair and picked the other lock.  I was dropped on the ground.  I looked at my arm, and there was no major damaged.  I was thankful that it only hit the side of my arm, slicing a small part.  No big deal.  I wrapped it up in the sleeve of the robe I wore.  I ran into the corridor that the girls had entered in. My footsteps were light.  

~~~Elsewhere in the OZ base~~~

   A voice, called out in the room.  "So, we have one of them, correct?"  The officer, who was the same one who checked on Achika, replied yes.  The voice that called out the question was sitting on a leather chair, not facing the young girl officer.  The person grinned.  "Very good.  Keep her under control."

~~~back to Achika~~~

   My arm had stopped bleeding.  That was good.  I was still running, and this supposed OZ base seemed to be in a castle.  It was cold, but I assumed that from the start.  I couldn't wait to get my hands on that one girl.  Then, I saw as a black clothed figure jumped down from seemingly the corner of the wall.  I backed up on reflex.  "Hey… There's no reason to be afraid.." It was a male voice.  He offered a hand to me.  I glared at his hand.  He ran at me with his hand turned into a fist and I ducked.  When he came up to me was when I ducked.  I then grabbed his fist and flung him behind me, causing his back to hit the cold floor.  I heard him growl.  He was up in a moment.  Apparently he had incredible reflexes.  He charged at me again, this time with a sword.  He had jumped in the air and was falling towards me with the sword.  I grabbed the sword on both sides out of shock of what to do.  About a centimeter away from my heart was where it stopped.  My eyes were wide.  He swung the sword to the side and instead it went in my shoulder.  My eyes which were dilated before, went smaller.  My vision blurred and dimmed, and I knew I had lost.  "I'm going to Hell… Who's coming with me?" He brought the sword out of my shoulder. I then jerked it from his loosened grip and threw it at him, hitting his torso.  "You're coming to Hell with me now…" I whispered before I blacked out.  

~~~~Peacecraft mansion~~~~

Ryu's POV

     I was sitting with Hitomi, Hilde, and and… I think her name was Dorothy.  I wonder where Achika is.  She's been gone since the pool incident.  Hitomi told me not to worry.  She said Achika can take care of herself.  Well, I hope she can.  I know this whole Gundam Wing stuff is making me slightly mad, same with Hitomi, because I don't really like Gundam Wing.  I'm into other kinds of things.  Oh yeah, I'm gonna be a Gundam pilot.  With the others.  Who thought that up? -.-  I never signed a contract or anything… Oh, just forget it. -.-;

~~OZ Base, Achika's POV~~

   I opened my eyes.  I felt a heavy material on my arm.  Some kind of clothe.  I looked down, and I was in the same type of robe.  It was white, just a new one.  The ring was still around my neck.  I was sitting against the wall.  I found nothing better to do but accept my defeat.  I whispered little nothings into the air.  Parts of a song lingered in my memory.  "Everybody, listen up! I'm going to Hell! Who's coming with me?" "Somebody, please, help him.. I think my dad's gone crazy" "There's no mountain I can't climb, there's no tower too high, no plane that I can't learn how to fly, what do I got to do to get through to you to show you there ain't nothin' I can't take this chainsaw to *eeerrr*" I was happy rocking to this little song in my memory.  Eminem-My Dad's Gone Crazy-The Eminem Show I remembered.  Hailey was the little girl in the song. 

     "More pain inside of my brain in the eyes of a little girl inside of a plane, aimed at the world trade, standing on Ronnie's grave, screaming at the sky till clouds gather…" I had my eyes closed now singing to the song.  

    When I finished the song, my eyes snapped open.  The first thing they saw was the lightning /\/\ scar on my arm. My eyes stung with tears.  The scar to me meant pain and relief, grief and sympathy, and a nasty little rumor nagging in my mind.  The scar was on my right arm, the same one I wrote with.  After /\, the scar at that point was at my wrist, then it finished up.  One weekend I had done that.  I had gained sympathy at school from some of the girls in the locker room, I gained sympathy that they would have been sad if I had killed myself.  Some of the girls were the popular kids. Then a few days after I was invited to sit at *the* table for lunch.  At the table sat Orly, Logan, and another girl.  But behind them in the next booth were Ben, Matthew, Jonathan, and one or two others.  It was cool.  A few days later it arose a rumor that I had a hit list.  /\/\ Suddenly turned into meaning murder.  That caused me to go through emotional stages.  I had never been in trouble I school before, not even on the bus.  Yeah, just shove that rumor up your…Uh, heh, I mean, that rumor most likely went in my permanent record.  ^-^  ;-; I tapped my fingers on the cold floor.  I sighed.  It was very boring in my cold, stone prison.  I growled slightly when I heard the steady click of heels coming towards the door.  "Having fun yet, are we?" a familiar voice said.  I looked up.  It was the girl from earlier.  "Yeah, so, what do you want?" I shot back.  "Nothing, just here to drop off number 37.  Why do you ask, number 79122?"  I jerked back for a moment.  I had a number? Hah.  They aren't keeping me here for a long time.  Why bother with a number?  Then, she pulled out infront of her the little girl from earlier.  Again in my mind it flashed how old she was, but also something else. 

Akira Watase

Number 37

Age Five years, one day, 29 hours, 1740 minutes, 104400 seconds 

Place of birth Colony Cluster L3

        I blinked.  Akira Watase?  That was her name?  Or was all of these images illusions? I hope not……. Number 37 walked in the cell and sat down in the corner opposite of mine and sat perfectly straight up, staring ahead.  I looked at her, and when the officer left she looked at me with soulful eyes.

                I have to get her out.

                Can it kill me?

                Probably. 

                Oh well.


End file.
